Comfort
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: They've had a tough day. [Slash]


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No matter how much I spend on eBay.  
**Title:** Comfort  
**Pairing:** Sheppard/McKay  
**Rating:** T/Angry Yellow Wombat**  
Summary:** They've had a tough day.  
**Notes:** To brighten sethoz's day.

* * *

Carson had just sat down to have some afternoon tea when Elizabeth called down with a medical emergency. Without thought he'd run down the halls, knowing his team would follow him with what could be needed. Training had taught them all that forgetting about the things they'd learned in medical school was best – this wasn't a general hospital in some country town. 

Speed was all that mattered. How fast they could get the injured through the gate, into the infirmary, stabilized.

As he'd entered the gatrium so named by Elizabeth, Rodney had been laying Teyla on the ground. Blood dripped from her ears, her arms and face a web of thin, light cuts. Someone had attempted to put pressure on a stomach wound but had done a poor job of it. Once they'd gotten her settled, Stackhouse admitted he had done it while they ran back to the Stargate.

It had taken nearly four hours to get everything under control, including an unknown allergy Teyla had to the anesthesia when they got her into surgery. Her reaction had scared Rodney witless, sending him clinging to John in an uncharacteristic display of needing comfort. They disappeared not long after, but Carson knew what they were doing.

He knocked on the door to their quarters. It took a minute for someone to respond, but John appeared and invited him inside.

Rodney had evidently gone on one of his cleaning binges and the chair that usually had clothing laid on it was open for him to sit. The shower was going and John didn't say anything as he handed Carson a half-filled shot glass. The vodka stung a bit as it went down; "She's going to be fine. Tough lass that one and in for a rough ride, but she'll recover."

The water stopped. Rodney walked into the room a minute later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked tired and hot though he still pulled on a pair of fleece lounge pants and one of his blue shirts.

Carson immediately knew he was still in shock and rose to his feet, only to be stopped by John who shook his head. Annoyed, Carson pushed John's arm away. He hadn't expected Rodney to land a blow on his chest.

"Oh, fuck. Carson?" Rodney exclaimed as he moved and bent over to help the man back to the chair, "You okay?"

"Yes. Just fine." He managed a smile. It wasn't shock then, "I'd forgotten, Rodney, I'm sorry."

"So did I." Rodney rubbed his hands on his pants, and apologized again but Carson understood. He'd understood when he'd seen the diagnosis in Rodney's file that things weren't as easy as Rodney wanted them to be. He caught his breath, and then Carson told them goodnight.

Once he was gone, John sighed and picked up his lover's hand, "Come on. Bedtime." He soothed and grinned when Rodney looked at him with the normal clarity in his eyes. The sparkle sometimes disappeared, but John had discovered that was never for long and he could always bring it back.

Slowly he pushed Rodney backwards, smirking as he toyed with the hem of the shirt. He kept one finger pressed just into Rodney's stomach, wiggling it enough to get a small moan. John kissed Rodney then, enjoying the feel of his lover as Rodney sat down on the bed.

They quietly slipped under the blanket and got comfortable, John resting over Rodney. He toyed with the man's hair, kissing him leisurely and when he pulled away, Rodney was staring at him, "I just want to sleep tonight."

John's response was another slow kiss; slowly the two moved until they were back to chest and John stretched one arm over Rodney's side, "Love you."

"Love you too." Rodney murmured as he fell asleep.

However, John stayed awake a little longer, running fingers along Rodney's sides, stroking his hair and kissing the nape of his neck. It was rare in the last few months that someone didn't come back through the 'gate injured or sick, usually it was he or Rodney. He knew that it shook Rodney that it had been Teyla and it disturbed John.

He sighed and let his head fall to the pillow, tightening his hold on Rodney and wondered briefly if it were possible to ask the Wraith for a two-day truce.


End file.
